So much
by karrajoa
Summary: As Fleur and Bill shows up at the Burrow about a week before their wedding, one of Fleur's friends comes along too. Ron finds himself falling head-over-heels in love with Fleur's friend, are the feelings mutual?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first time writing R/Hr, or even a HP fanfiction… Tell me if you like it, and I'll try updating soon… I'm really Norwegian, so my English is bad at times, but I try my best…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger or any of the characters… J.K does, and she's "Bloody brilliant!" to quote Ron :D**

_This story is set before their 7__th__ year at Hogwarts, about a week before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron never dated Lavender Brown, and Hermione and Ron doesn't know each other, because Hermione went to Beauxbatons._

**Chapter 1**

Ron looked up from his food when someone knocked the door during lunch. He didn't know why he did it, he already knew who it was. After Fred got up and opened the door the room was filled with people. Ron's brother Bill, Fleur, Fleur's little sister and her parents. To his surprise, another girl walked inside too.

God, that girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her wild, bushy hair and brown eyes that made him want to go right up to her and snog her senseless. He quickly got up from his chair and without taking his eyes from the girl he walked up to her. "H… Hi, you want me to take your bag?"

The girl looked at him whit a smile on her lips. "Um, sure. If you want to."

Ron smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'll take it." He reached for the bag and when he grabbed it his hand touched her's. She had so soft skin. It was something about that girl that made his knees go weak.

"I'm Hermione by the way."

"Ron."

"Hermione!"

Both Harry and Ginny came up to her and hugged her.

"Harry! Ginny! You're both here." Hermione smiled at her two friends.

"Hermione, Ginny, come on, we need to measure you for the dresses," Mrs. Weasley told the two girls. "I'm sorry Harry, we'll catch up later," Hermione told him before she and Ginny walked towards the living room with Mrs. Weasley and the other girls.

"Ron, take Hermione's bag to Ginny's room, please," his father said. Ron motioned for Harry to come with him and together the two boys walked upstairs.

They left Hermione's bag in Ginny's room before walking into Ron's room.

"So, now you have to tell me." "Tell you what? Ron?" Harry was confused, what did he need to tell Ron?

"How do you know that girl?" Ron looked a bit annoyed. "Hermione?" Harry asked, still a bit confused. "Yeah, damn right. How do you know her?"

"Take it easy Ron, she's just my neighbor." Harry sat down on Ron's bed and leant against the headboard while Ron sat down in the foot end of the bed. "How do you mean?"

"See, her parents they live in Privet's Drive, just like my aunt and uncle. Hermione is going to school at Beauxbatons, that's why she knows Fleur."

"So, how does she know Ginny then? And why didn't you tell me about her, or take me meet her during our 4th year?" Ron had so many questions about her, that Harry probably wouldn't have enough time to answer all of them in one night.

"She's been writing Hermione for years. They were set up by a pen pal program that Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have. She didn't come to Hogwarts, she wanted to stay at school and study. She's a real know-it-all, just so you know. And I can't really see you two get on too well."

Ron tried to take it all in, but choose to ignore the last Harry said. How could he not get along with that pretty girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm totally into writing this story, and the idea of bringing muggle things into it gave me the opportunity to make Hermione and Ron come closer. However, it had to be stuff that Harry hadn't already explained Ron, and what's better than an iPod? There's no way that the Dursley's would have given one to Harry. The songs are 'All star' by Smash Mouth and 'Accidentally in love' by Counting Crows.**

**Disclaimer: I own two broken laptops…**

**Chapter 2**

"…our head gets dumb. So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the back streets. You'll never know if you don't go, you'll never shine if you don't glow…" Hermione stopped singing when she noticed someone was standing in the doorway.

"Um… Mom told me to go get you, it's lunch." Ron blushed.

Hermione stopped the music on her iPod, taking out the earplugs and putting it on the desk in Ginny's room. "I'm coming now, you don't need to wait for me you know. I already know where the kitchen is."

"Yeah, I know. What was that you were singing? And what's that green thingy?" Ron asked, pointing at her iPod.

She smiled at him. "Oh, that's just an old song, and as for 'that thingy' I can show you after lunch if you want. I think it's a bit hard to understand. Only if you want though." Ron gave her his lopsided grin. "That would be cool." &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll just go grab 'that thingy'" Hermione laughed before walking upstairs and coming down again after not too long.

Together Ron and Hermione walked outside, away from the Burrow and sat down underneath a big oak tree. "So… now you have to tell me then 'Mione."

"Mione?" Hermione looked at him with the prettiest smile he had ever seen. Her teeth so white it could make his eyes burst into tears.

"Am sorry, sometimes I just… just give people I don't know too well nicknames. It's a bad habit, it just slipped out." He mentally kicked himself for calling her 'Mione. "I'll just say Hermione."

"I think it's cute." She shocked him when he understood what she was talking about. Ron gulped. She thought it was cute of him.

"So, you want to explain that thingy to me then?" He pointed at her iPod who rested in her lap.

"You see these?" She picked up the earplugs as he nodded. "Well, you basically put these in your ears," she put one in her ear and the other in his ear. She moved closer to him, to make the earplugs not fall out of their ears because the wire was too short. Ron was really glad he had cleaned his ears just that morning when he got out of the shower.

"Then you turn this thing on," she said as she pushed the play button and a song stated to play.

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"__  
__What's the problem I don't know__  
__Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time__  
__I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it___

_How much longer will it take to cure this__  
__Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love__  
__Makes me wanna turn around and face me__  
__But I don't know nothing about love___

_Come on, come on__  
__Turn a little faster__  
__Come on, come on__  
__The world will follow after__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Because everybody's after love___

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"__  
__Running down into the spring__  
__That's coming all this love melting under__  
__Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love___

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream__  
__Never ever end of all this love__  
__Well I didn't mean to do it__  
__But there's no escaping your love___

_These lines of lightning__  
__Mean we're never alone__  
__Never alone, no, no___

_Come on, come on__  
__Move a little closer__  
__Come on, come on__  
__I want to hear you whisper__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Settle down inside my love___

_Come on, come on__  
__Jump a little higher__  
__Come on, come on__  
__If you feel a little lighter__  
__Come on, come on__  
__We were once upon a time in love___

_We're accidentally in love__  
__Accidentally in love__  
__Accidentally in love__  
__Accidentally in love___

_Accidentally__  
__I'm in love, I'm in love__  
__I'm in love, I'm in love__  
__I'm in love, I'm in love__  
__Accidentally__  
__I'm in love, I'm in love__  
__I'm in love, I'm in love__  
__I'm in love, I'm in love__  
__Accidentally___

_Come on, come on__  
__Spin a little tighter__  
__Come on, come on__  
__And the world's a little brighter__  
__Come on, come on__  
__Just get yourself inside her__  
__Love, I'm in love_

They sat in silence and listened to the song. When it changed song Hermione turned it off.

"So, how does it do that?" Ron didn't understand how such a small thing could play music, but he liked the song. The only thing he disliked about the song was how well it described himself at just that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here is chapter 3. I know I've been updating this story fast, but it's because it was weekend, and I often do that when I have just started to write the story. I'll try and update at least once a week in the future… but I can't promise anything, I'm usually quite busy.**

**Warning: This may be a bit mature, if you're easily defended, please skip this chapter.**

_Just so you know it… Dumbledore isn't dead and Harry and Ron are going back to Hogwarts to do their 7__th__ year, not go out looking for horcxruxes…_

**Chapter 3**

The next day Ron was up early, Harry had told him the night before that Hermione usually was up before anyone else. Ron hoped to catch her on her own again.

He decided he needed to take a shower before he tried to find her. It had been weary warm that night, causing Ron to take of his shirt before going to bed, and now he wandered shirtless out of his room.

While holding on to his clothes with one hand he opened the bathroom door. The whole room was filled with warm steam. He looked at the towel hanging on the wall beside the shower. The towel was red, his brother Bill's color.

The whole system was Mrs. Weasley's idea many years ago. The boys always complained about not finding their towels, so she had bought towels in different colors to each of them.

"Finished soon?" Ron asked Bill.

A hand moved out of the shower to grab the towel, but it couldn't be Bill. The hand was way to petite to belong to a guy. A blush crept up Ron's neck.

"I…I…I'm really sorry," Ron breathed.

The shower curtain drew back and out came a scarlet Hermione wrapped up in the red towel. "I can finish up on Ginny's room," she quickly said before she grabbed her clothes and disappeared trough the door.

Ron felt a sudden urge to kick himself. How could he not have noticed the clothes lying on the floor?

"Smooth Ron," he said to himself.

When Ron walked into the kitchen Hermione didn't even look up at him. Ron went to the counter and made himself some toast. He looked over at Hermione, to check if he should ask if she wanted some, but she had a plate full with food already. Her face was buried in a thick book.

He sat down on the other side of the table, facing her.

"I'm really sorry y'know." It slipped his mouth before he could think about it.

Hermione looked up from her book, she looked annoyed. "It's okay Ronald."

"Pleas, just call me Ron. I thought you were Bill, we have this towel system, and you had Bill's towel. I'm really embarrassed, it'll never happen again."

"I'm glad to hear that, and it was your mother who gave me the towel last night. She didn't tell me about your system…" her expression became a bit softer as she spoke.

"I'll knock the next time."

Hermione went back to her book and they ate in silence.

"Ron, can you please show Hermione the pond?" Bill asked Ron round noon that day.

"I'm not sure she wants to talk to me, can't someone else do it?" Ron said to his brother without taking his eyes from the comic he was reading.

"You see, you're the only one who isn't doing anything. Everyone else is busy with preparations for the wedding. So get your lazy ass of that bed and show Hermione the pond!" Bill smacked the door close when he left.

Ron got up from his bed and placed the comic on his nightstand. He opened the door to go search for Hermione, he easily found her. She was standing right outside his door.

"Bill told me you'd show me the pond. Fleur keep begging me to get a tan before the wedding. She thinks I'm too pale to look good in the bridesmaid dress." Her face was split between annoyed and embarrassed.

"I think you're beautiful." 'Did I just say that out loud?' Ron asked himself in his thoughts.

Both of them turned scarlet.

"I'll show you the pond then?" Ron more stated than asked her before he walked downstairs and out the front door with Hermione trying to keep up with his long legs.

"Here it is," Ron told her when they were standing underneath a big tree.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said to no one in particular.

"Well, have fun." Ron had seen her green epod or whatever she called it, in her hand while she had a big towel hanging on her arm.

"Where are you going?" It looked like she regretted it the minute she said it.

"I was thinking to go finish my comic…"

"Can't you stay here with me? It'll be boring to be here all alone," she quickly tried to save herself with.

It made Ron show his lopsided grin. She wanted him to stay there with him. "Yeah, I suppose, but I don't have my bathing trunks or anything."

Hermione blushed, "can't you just swim in your boxers?" She bit her lip.

"Um, yeah… sure."

Hermione walked out of the shadow the tree cast and put down her towel in the grass. She whispered a spell and suddenly there was another towel lying beside her's. Ron couldn't bring himself to do anything else than watch her, until she started to take of her t-shirt.

"Wh…what are you doing?" he asked trying not to blush again, but he could feel his ears go red.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing," it looked like she wanted to giggle. "I do have my bikini on you know," she stated.

"Oh…um, right then." He walked over to her and pulled of his own t-shirt. He had a hard time concentrating when she unzipped her skirt and lay down on her stomach.

Right then he hated his member, he could feel his pants grow tighter. He quickly pulled of his jeans and lay down on his stomach too.

"You don't mind do you?" she suddenly asked, making Ron look at her again. "What?"

She undid the knot that held her bikini together at the back.  
"Um, no, not at all." Bill had told Ron about how Fleur hated tanning lines, and how most girls did. But he would never have thought that Hermione would do something like she just had. At least, not before they had been dating a while, like in Ron's dreams.

He felt his erecting grow, hopefully she didn't want to take a bath in a long while.

"Here," she handed him one earplug and put the other in her own ear. He could hear some soft music play and he smiled at her. It was that kind of music he had expected her to listen to.

**A/N: Don't know if this should become M rated… It won't get to graphic, not more than it already is. And no, Hermione still wear her bikini, she lies on her stomach, yes it's possible for the thing to still be on her.**

**And thanks to all of you who have revived, put the story on their favorite list or on alert, it means a lot to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I own a pair of Converse shoes…**

**Chapter 4**

"A knut for your thoughts," Ron handed Hermione a cup of tea before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, nothing really just something my parents said when I came home for the summer. Before I came here that is." Hermione sipped her tea and put her feet under herself.

"So, do you mind if I ask you something? It's kind of personal," Ron looked at her over his own cup, his with hot chocolate. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he added, but he secretly wished she would answer him. It would give him a fair idea about his chances with her.

Everyone else had gone to bed, except Fleur, who was taking a bath. So Hermione didn't see any reason why she shouldn't at least let him ask his question. "Sure, go on."

"So, um… have you ever been in love with someone?" He asked her, feeling really stupid.

"I won't say I've really been in love with someone, but I've had a few crushes. However, it's kind of hard when your best friend is a Veela. Every boy falls for here. Maybe I'll have some luck now, since she's getting married and all." She felt a bit weird, spilling it all out to him, she hadn't known him for too long. However, it seemed like he was a really nice guy, and nice guys don't grow on trees. He seemed so interested, and he was Harry's friend after all, why wouldn't he want to be her's too? The thought of him as a friend was a bit weird; he was Ginny's brother after all.

"How is Beauxbatons really?" Ron had wondered quite a bit about that, at least since Hermione came to the Burrow.

"I guess it's like any other wizarding school. The only difference is that it's French," she added.

"So, you speak French then?"

"Oui" she smiled at him, he clearly didn't know French. "It means 'yes'."

Merlin, that girl was a genius, she even knew how to speak French. "So, how 'bout you then?"

His thoughts were disturbed by Hermione asking him. "Ey?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" she had a pretty smile on her lips that made Ron want to scream 'YES, you!' to her.

"Once," he blushed, only hoping she didn't figure he talked about her.

"So, what happened?" she wanted to listen to him, like he had listened to her.

"I never told her, she didn't even notice me I guess. We were… just friends," he said, mostly to himself.

"Maybe if you had told her…" Hermione started.

"Do you really think she'd like me?" Ron was a bit surprised, would she said the same if she knew it was her? Her that occupied his thoughts every night and free time of the day? Her he dreamed and fantasized about?

"Yeah, sure. You're cute and nice and loyal, what girl wouldn't want a boyfriend like that?" she placed a hand on his leg. "You got to have a little faith, take some risks. If you don't, she'll be taken by the time you get yourself to tell her."

Some time passed in silence, both taking sips from their drinks.

"So, how about you tell me about Hogwarts then?"

"Well, were sorted into one of four houses on our first night there. Either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Me and Harry, we're Gryffindors, but I guess Harry have already told you that."

"Yes, he have, Ginny's a Gryffindor to, isn't she?" Hermione really took interest in the subject, she wanted to learn everything she could about Hogwarts. It would be coming handy, sooner than she thought.

"Yes, she is too, all the Weasly's have been. Then there is Dumbledore, the Headmaster, everybody says he's so clever, but he is a bit weird. At the start of the term, he always says something really weird. " "'Ermione, I'm going to bed, your coming zoon?" Fleur interrupted them as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'll be up soon, I'll just finish down here." They could hear Fleur walk upstairs and close the door to Ginny's room after her.

"So, is there any cute girls in your year?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Not really, not at Hogwarts at least. There is only two girls in my year at Gryffindor. Their nice I guess, their just so… shallow, you know?" He looked at her, no one could measure to her anyways. He knew already now that he would miss her terribly when she left and he went back to Hogwarts.

"I know." She gave him a faded smile. "I think I'll go to bed now, but promise me you'll think about what I told you. Talk to the girl, if she likes you too, she'll be lucky you know." With that she left and went upstairs.

Ron was left alone, with a terrible blush.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I've placed a hint to the future of the fic in this chapter… I wonder if anyone get's it? Or have any idea about what is going to happen? I know it might be a bit OOC, but I haven't written so much of R/Hr fiction before, so it's kind of interesting… And please keep in mind that I haven't read the books in English (thinking about reading the 7****th**** book soon) so some of the HP words might be spelled wrong… Might be other spelling mistakes in there too… **

**Please reviews, I'm like Tinkerbelle, I need reviews to live! No, not really, but I really appreciate feedback in any form. Feel free to Pm me or anything really **** I don't bite :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story was M rated for a little while, before I read some fic's that was way more mature, and T rated than this… I've put up a warning on chapter 3 now, but this fic won't become M rated again. Just think about American Pie, that's a lot worse, and in Norway most of them are rated 11 years…**

**ObsessedRHShipper** – I know it's a bit soon for Ron to think he loves her, but haven't you ever been young and in love? And then you always have love at first sight…

**Yehso** – Not sure about how many chapters yet, I just write the story as I get ideas, so it could be 5 more chapters or it could be 20 more chapters, but it'll at least be another two or three. As for Hermione going to Hogwarts… you just have to wait and read :P

**Avanell** – Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter, and as for transfiguring his boxers, I really need to keep that in mind :D

**Disclaimer: I own an old guitar… Not Hp or the songs, who belongs to Smash Mouth (or something)**

**Chapter 5**

_I thought love was__  
__Only true in fairy tales__  
__Meant for someone else__  
__But not for me__  
__Love was out to get to me__  
__That's the way it seems__  
__Disappointment haunted__  
__All my dreams___

_And then I saw her face__  
__Now I'm a believer__  
__Not a trace__  
__Of doubt in my mind__  
__I'm in love__  
__I'm a believer__  
__I couldn't leave her__  
__If I tried_

Ron got up from bed after checking his wand, it showed 10:15. Everyone else would be up by now, and it surprised him his mother hadn't sent anyone to come wake him. He was aware he had to de-gnome the garden after breakfast.

He got up from the bed and got dressed, figuring he would rather take a shower after finishing de-gnoming, it was always a pain to do it in the heat. By looking out the window in his room he could see it was a blue sky, and it looked like it was hot outside. Luckily Harry had volunteered to help him. Why anyone would do that, he didn't understand, but he was grateful Harry had.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, spotting Hermione sitting there with his mother, Fleur and Mrs. Delacore, probably talking about the wedding in one way or other.

_She gave him a faded smile. "I think I'll go to bed now, but promise me you'll think about what I told you. Talk to the girl, if she likes you too, she'll be lucky you know." With that she left and went upstairs._

Last night came into his mind, he quickly grabbed a piece of bread before stepping outside.

"Ron, get your lazy arse over here. We need to start the de-gnoming if we want to finish it today!"

%&%&%&

After Ron and Harry had finished the de-gnoming both had taken a shower and together they had left to find Hermione and Ginny.

"You know, I think I really fancy him." They heard a voice said.

"I can tell he likes you too, it's just so obvious. Everyone can see the sparks between the two of you, and he'd be mental not to like you," a second voice said. Both voices belonged to girls.

As Ron and Harry passed another tree they saw Hermione and Ginny leaning against the same oak tree he and Hermione had been sitting under, just days ago listening to her epod.

_What's the problem I don't know__  
__Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time__  
__I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

The song came racing back into his mind, and he felt the Weasley blush creep up his neck.

"Hey, there you are," Harry said to the girls, acting if he hadn't just heard them talking about a boy.

"Hi, Harry. So, you guys finished then?" Ginny gave Harry a sweet smile, before sharing a secretive smile with Hermione. Harry and Ron sat down on the ground with crossed legs, facing the girls.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's talking about taking me to catch a muggle movie sometime after the wedding." Ginny looked at Hermione who nodded.

"So, any idea about what you're going to watch?" Harry asked, interested. Ron on the other hand wasn't following the conversation at all, heck, he didn't know what a movie was anyway.

"What do you think Ron? Ron, is something wrong?" Harry looked at him, and so did now Ginny and Hermione too. The later catching his eyes, and he looked away, blushing. "Eh, sorry mate, wasn't really listening. What was that?"

"Think we should join them? They want to go watch this movie about wizards, from a muggle perspective of course." "Yeah, sure."

"I hope mom doesn't give us too much work tomorrow, I really need to teach you how to do a couple of make up spells." Ginny said mostly to Hermione. "Oh, Ginny, you know I can't stand make up." Hermione told the younger girl.

"I know, but Fleur asked me to teach you. She'll be too busy herself she said. And she told me she had tried to teach you some of them for years, but you never seem to manage to cast them the right way. I thought you were supposed to know how to cast all spells t that level. Gee, I learned some of them during 3rd year."

"You sure I didn't just pretend to not be able to cast them to get out of using them? I don't feel like myself with them. I only use it for special acations." Hermione spilled.

"Yeah, and Fleur's wedding is a special acations." Ginny stated.

"Ehm, so anything else happening than you two talking about make up?" Harry didn't feel like sitting there listen to the girls talk about make up for hours.

"Why do girls even bother?" Ron asked, not sure why. "I don't really expect you to understand, but they do it too look pretty. Some girls think that they look ugly without it."

"I'll never understand girls." He stated.

"Well bro, we don't really expect you too, either." Ginny told him, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I think that some girls don't need it." His ears got red, he noticed it as he cast a quick look at Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day before the wedding everyone was busy. Ron, Harry, Fred and George were set to put out chairs. It wasn't done quick. It was loads of chairs, and Fred and George had just had to hex some of the chairs to run away from Ron.

What all the boys looked forwards to was the stag night. Even thought Ron was looking forwards to the dinner even more. The meals was the only times he'd seen Hermione that day.

However, Hermione and Fleur did their last fittings for their dresses and ate after everyone else.

%&%&%&

"So, now that everyone's here, let's start." Charlie glared at the twins, who were busy planning some new product to the shop. "Hey guys, please leave it 'til later. Right now, were going to celebrate Bill's last night of freedom! To Bill!" Charlie raised his glass of Firewhisky.

"To Bill!" Everyone else joined in.

They were about 10 guys there. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Harry and 4 of Bill's friends from Hogwarts. They were occupying the living room in the Burrow, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay.

"So, the first game is a bit like hide and seek, only, we're all 'it'. We're going to go 'abduct' the girls. Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Kati, Alicia, Tonks, Luna, Verity and Fleur's cousin Maria, all of us'll get a piece of parchment with the name of one of the girls on, and we'll have to get her. We'll need them to some of the other games too." Charlie showed a grin, obviously happy about his planning of the night.

Charlie took his wand from his pocket and summoned a small bowl, and seconds later the bowl was filled with pieces of parchment and everyone drew one.

"Looks like I'm the lucky one, I've got Fleur." One of Bill's friends, Henry, said with a grin.

"I got Verity," Fred laughed.

Everyone read the name on their piece of parchment.

Both Ron and George blushed. Everyone was surprised, no one, except George had seen Fred blush before.

"So, ickle Ronniekins, who did you get?" Fred asked him, mostly to get the attention away from his twin.

"Hermione."

"Then George must have gotten Angelina… Ow, how's that going to go bro?" Bill winked at his brother.

"Well, let's go get the girls then. You have to be back here in 10 minutes, and you need to figure out where you're girl are. Apperation is aloud in this game, coz some of the girls are all over London. So, let's go. Oh, one more thing, you'll need to blindfold the girls, and not let them know who you are or where you're going to take them." Some pop's where heard, as some of them apperated.

Ron and Harry was left after some of the others had ran off to catch their girls.

"Who did you get?" Ron asked Harry, knowing not too many of the girls were staying at the Burrow.

"Maria, but how am I supposed to find her?" He looked like he was already ready to give up.

"I don't know mate, I need to go find Hermione." He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked out of the living room.

He basically ran upstairs, he hoped she was in Ginny's room. He knocked the door, but no answer.

Ron opened the door to find the room empty, even if Ginny had been there, she was already found by her 'guy'.

He needed to think fast, where could she be? "Think Ron!" He said to himself, a bit annoyed.

He searched the kitchen, getting yelled at by his mother, who sat in there with his father and Fleur's parent's. He checked the bathroom, after having knocked for a while, just to make sure something happened, like some days ago. But she wasn't there either. Where could she be?

He checked his clock. He had just 5 minutes left.

"The pond!" He ran outside and towards the pond. When he got close he saw her. He was lucky, she was lying on her stomach, with her back head facing him, listening to her iPod.

He walked towards her, as silent as he could. He pulled out his unused handkerchief from his pocket, ready to put it in front of her eyes. He pulled out his wad to and sent a body lock spell her way.

He walked up to her and tied the handkerchief in front of her eyes. He put her iPod in his pocket and picked up Hermione. He carried her over his shoulder back to the Burrow.

When he returned to the living room many of the other's were there already, it seemed like only Harry, Maria, Tonks and Bill missed.

All the girls were put down on the floor, some of them had body lock spells and some were tied, and everyone of them were blindfolded or had a blinding charm put on them.

He put Hermione down on the floor, next to Luna and Alicia. Charlie came over to them and put a charm on her, making her unable to hear anything said between the boys. That's when Bill returned with Tonks over his shoulder, kicking and looking like she was screaming, obviously under a silence charm. Charlie put the same spell on her when Bill put her down and used a tying spell on her.

"Looks like Harry's the only one missing." "Oh no, I'm right here." He stepped out of the fireplace with Maria in his arms, bridal style.

"Sit down and we'll get ready for the next game." Charlie indicated for Harry to take a seat in the couch. Harry sat down and the guys were once again offered a glass of Firewhisky.

"Tell us about the next game then, I'm not going to sit here watch all these beautiful girls be tied up for too long, if we play a game soon, I won't really care." It was another one of Bill's friends.

"Get ready boys, if you want to leave, do it now. Coz we're going to get dear Bill drunk, and have some fun with the girls. Oh, Ron and Harry, you're the youngest, so if you won't like to play with the girls, and yes, it might involve kissing later on, please leave now."

**A/N: This took me the whole night to write, coz I needed to find some games to use. It was supposed to be another game in this chapter, but it turned out long enough, so it'll be in the next chapter. I think the next two chapters will be about the stag night too, and then there'll be at last one chapter about the wedding, maybe two. So I've got the next few chapters planed out.**

**Please review, I love it when you do. It's like waaaay early Christmas gift's =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hp, but I do own a green iPod :P**

**Chapter 7**

"The first game is called Horror film." Charlie picked up a bowl with something in it, but hidden underneath a paper towel. "Here." He handed each of the boys an egg. "Now, go stand behind your 'girl'. The whole point is that all the eggs are hard-boiled, except one. You'll have to either crack the egg on your own head, or on your girls. On three everyone." Charlie grabbed his own egg and walked over to Luna, who was his girl.

"One..."

" Two..."

"THREE!"

Cracks were heard, and Ron looked around, only three guys had cracked their egg on their own head. George, Henry and himself.

"Oh, and no cleaning spells," Charlie added with a grin on his face.

The one who had the un-boiled egg was no other than Ron himself. However Charlie had only said no cleaning spell.

"Accio towel." Ron opened his hand when a towel came into the room. He dried himself up and put the remainings of the egg in the bowl. The rest of the boys did too.

"Ronnie, you smell like an egg," Fred laughed.

"Haha, weary funny," he replied, a bit angry.

%&%&%&

It was a while later Charlie talked to the hole crowd again.

"Next game boys!" He once again put his now empty glass of Firewhisky down on the table.

"Girls, will you please care to explain?" Charlie grinned widely as all the girl was suddenly standing in the middle of the room, none of them tied or blindfolded anymore.

"Please," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Team Truth or Dare," slipped Fleur's mouth.

Hermione held up two rolls of parchments. "We split into two groups, each gets a parchment and for each task they complete, they get a point or two. Depends on which task is performed. Oh, and I've brought ten camera's, we want proof that all the tasks are done. I hope there's some people who knows how the camera's work," Bill and Fleur are team leaders and get's to pick their team by choosing a boy, and their girl follow them. Boys, go find you're girl and the selection of teams can begin as soon as we have chosen which team who get's which parchment." Hermione held a scroll of parchment in each hand. "Ladies first, left or right Fleur?"

"Right," she took the scroll from Hermione and Bill was handed the other one.

All the boys found their girls and Henry went up to Fleur.

"Charlie's on my team," Bill said quick. Charlie and Luna went up to Bill and the boys high-fived.

"Fred, come 'ere," Fleur told the twin and he and Verity came up to her quickly.

"Then I'll have George," Bill told them all, casting a glance at his Fiancée, obviously wanting to beat her at this game. George looked sad at his twin, not happy about being on different teams, but gave in and walked up to Bill together with Angelina.

"'Ermione's with Ronald? Over 'ere you two," Fleur said, locking eyes with Bill, wanting just as much as him to win this game. Ron looked at Hermione and gulped, but came with her to Fleur.

The rest of the team choosing went by quickly, leaving them almost ready to start the game.

"Everyone is going to be back here in two hours, apperating is aloud and the whole team doesn't need to stay together, you can split up if you want. And here is your camera's." Hermione handed Bill's team five video camera's. "Oh, and the last minute rule made tonight after dinner, the boys can't leave their girls and vice-versa. So the two of you'll have to stay together."

"See you later then." Bill's team raced outside the Burrow to check their list of dares.

Fleur opened their scroll and looked at the list; on it there was written 22 dares.

"Hermione grabbed the list and quickly read through it. "Okay, so we doesn't have too much time. We'll split up, and each couple does two dares each." She tore the parchment into five pieces. "I and Ron'll do three dares and anyone else up for three?"

"I and 'Enry will do three," Fleur shoot in, wanting to prove she could beat Bill.

Hermione handed each couple a piece of parchment and they appearated.

Soon it was only Hermione and Ron left, needing to check what kind of dares they got before leaving. Ron looked down on the parchment and blushed when he understood the first dare.

"Okay, let's go then." Hermione grabbed his arm and together they apperated to the inside of a muggle mall. It was dark and empty. "I think it's down here," Hermione said and together they walked past several stores.

"Here, you'll tape or should I?" Hermione held out the camera she had brought with her.

"How would I know how to use that thingy?" He looked down at her and spotted a small smile playing on her lips.

"You'll do the dare then?"

"Um, eh... you know what? I think we've got enough time for you to show me how that thing works..." He really didn't want to do the dare. He was already nervous and sweating more than he would ever admit.

"You just turn it on, like this." She pushed a green button. "And then when you're going to tape, you push this button." This time she pushed a black button. "And then the same one again when you're finished." She handed the camera to him. He took it.

"Start taping now."

He pushed the black button, making a red light show on the camera as Hermione walked into a store.

He followed her, his eyes locked on the little screen thingy on the camera.

Hermione pulled out her wand from her sleeve before she grabbed a bra and knickers from a clothes rack. She did a spell on them, making the security things on them disappear. She grabbed a bag from the counter and grinned at Ron. Then he stopped the taping. "Okay, first step of the first dare. Now, next step."

**A/N: This chapter I really enjoyed writing, it was hard sometimes, like to keep up with all the pairing's in this story (like which boy is on team with which girl) but I think I've managed, and please tell if I haven't... The stag night turned out longer then I excepted, but that's good for you guys. It means more to read :) Please Review, I love it when you do =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woo, just finished this chapter... And I've already planned out the next, more or less. So, the last dare came to me when I was in class, and I was close to scream out "YES!" in class because of it XD The other two were a bit harder to make, so I searched a bit around the net to find some good ones, but it couldn't be too bad either, this is a T rated story after all. I found the second one on the net actually. But sorry about my rambling... Please R&R, I love you guys who do! **

**Warning: If you are easily defended, please skip this chapter, or only read the last part of it... **

**Disclamer: Don't own HP, J.K does and I'm not her, at least not that I know of, and I'm not her daughter...**

**Chapter 8**

"Shh," Hermione told him, with his hand in her's and the bag in her other hand.

Ron was sweating like he was in hell, his one hand in Hermione's and the other hand busy, holding the camera to tape it all.

"You know where we're going, right?" Ron looked nervous around.

"Mhm, this is where I was supposed to go to High School, before I found out I were a witch of corse."

She led him through another hallway before she stopped outside a door with the sign 'Principal' written on it. "Alohamora," Hermione had pulled out her wand again, not letting go of Ron's hand. The door opened and they walked inside the room.

It was an office; belonging to what Hermione said was kind of the headmaster in the muggle school. When inside she let go of his hand.

"Where shall I put it?" Hermione asked Ron, making him search the room for a fitting place.

"There" Ron said, pointing at a lamp hanging from the roof.

"Good idea," she told him. She placed a chair underneath the lamp and pulling out the underwear. She hung it on the lamp, making it easily visible.

Ron turned off the camera again, having got what he needed to.

Hermione grabbed his hand again, and together they dissaperated.

%&%&%&

"Hi, you haven't by any chance seen my knickers anywhere, have you?" Hermione tried her hardest not to blush.

The lady, who was no other than Hermione's neighbour looked weird at her, and shook her head before slamming the door again.

Hermione was scarlet by the time she reached Ron, and he turned the camera off yet another time.

"So, that was embarrassing," Hermione stated. Ron just nodded in reply, not sure what to say.

"Er, so the next dare?" he asked, kind of hoping he wouldn't have to do anything as embarrassing as she had just done.

Hermione read the last part on the parchment, not letting Ron see what was standing on it.

"Oh, I know where to do this dare." Hermione smiled at him, not too red anymore.

"Lead the way then," Ron told her, and she grabbed his hand again, making him think they were going to apparate.

"You don' mind walking, do you? Because we've got plenty of time to do this dare."

"No, walking's fine." He looked down at her, she looked so exited, making him really want to know what the dare was. The parchment was in her pocket, no need to try and get it. The only way was to ask her.

"So, you're not even going to tell me what the dare is?" He asked her, mocking a hurt voice.

"Nope, you'll figure out. Don't want you to drop out, would we? Coz there's no way I'm going to do this to some guy I don't know." They had walked quite a bit by now, and was getting to what looked like the main street. There were several shops, and a place with the sign 'Spices'.

Hermione led him through the door, and he found that the place was no doubt a muggle bar. "What are we doing here?" he asked, a bit afraid of what the dare was.

"Relax, it only needs to be done in a public place. This is the only public place I know that's still open at this hour." She dragged him towards something that probably was supposed to be a scene. He was extremely happy it wasn't too many people there.

"You over there, do you mind taping this for me?" he heard Hermione ask a young woman, standing with a guy not too far away from the small scene. The woman took the camera, and began taping.

Hermione dragged a chair up and made Ron sit down. "Just relax, it's going to be fine," she told him as she pulled out his handkerchief from her pocket and tied it around his eyes, making him unable to see anything.

He sat there nervous for a little while, then he felt someone tying his hands together at the back of the chair, making him unable to do anything. He felt extremely nervous, when he felt something sit on top of him.

It had to be a girl, it was to light to be a guy.

He felt something soft and wet press against his cheek, it was like someone gave him a peek on the cheek, and something soft and obviously curly tickled his face.

It couldn't be Hermione, could it? Could it be her who was sitting on his lap, giving him a peek at the cheek?

His thoughts were interrupted as the same girl kissed his neck. God, that made him want she wasn't sitting on his lap. She couldn't notice his excitement, could she?

Again his thoughts were interrupted, as she kissed him, fully on the mouth. After a short time in shock, he kissed back. Trying to be passionate, but not really sure how to do it, he hadn't kissed a girl before. Like, never.

She let go, and got off his lap. Leaving him there even more confused, and a bit sad. However, hoping he would get rid of whatever kept his hands tied and that annoying blindfold.

And someone did take it off, but not Hermione, as he had thought. It was the same woman who had taped for them. "You're girlfriend told me you'd know where to meet her." She handed the camera to Ron, and he soon left the bar looking for the closest alleyway where he could apperate.

He ran inside the Burrow, he really needed to talk to her. He threw himself into the living room, more or less. His ears quickly turned red. It seemed like only Hermione was missing, all of them back and finished with their dares.

"Did you and Hermione split up?" Charlie asked him, looking like he were ready to win this game, without even counting points.

"I'm right here," he heard Hermione say form behind him, and there she stood. Looking like nothing had happened. She must have been waiting for him somewhere, to not get them disqualified.

"Well, let's start counting points then!" Charlie said as they were all handed a glass of Firewhiskey.

In the end, Fleur's team won, mostly because Charlie had refused to throw Luna, or any other girl into a pig's dye. The girls went to bed when they were finished, Hermione not even looking at him after everyone saw the tape of the two of them kissing in that muggle bar. How could something so good turn out to be so embarrassing and make him end up with the silence treatment?

The boys stayed up a little while longer, Ron getting teased by the twins because of the kiss and some of the others because of their own embarrassing dares. He went to bed with a smile, he had sneaked the tape of him and Hermione away from Charlie, who had taken all the other tapes too. He fell to sleep with the thoughts of Hermione in his head. Maybe he would tell her tomorrow, didn't girls think that that kind of stuff was romantic? To ask someone to be your girlfriend in a wedding?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, I'm not JK, and I don't make any money on this.**

**Warning: This isn't M rated, but if you are easily defended, you probably shouldn't read this chapter...**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know Harry, I'm not cut out for this," Ron told Harry the morning before the wedding.

"C'mon Ron, it can't be that hard, remember Lavender? She was all over you last year, even when you didn't want to go out with her. It can't be that hard to ask a girl out."

"Oh, so mister high-and-mighty, you haven't had the balls to ask out my little sister yet, have you?" Ron asked Harry as he did the buttons on his shirt. The wedding was in two hours, and he, Harry and the twins had land the job of showing people to their places.

"Seriously Ron, Hermione is an only child, Ginny has six scary, older brothers," Harry stated.

Ron laughed, "Well, I have to say I'll kick your ass if you hurt her, but right now I think you hurt her more if you don't ask her out soon. And do you really see Percy as scary? None of us have talked to him in ages anyway, so you just have to face five of the scary brothers."

"Like that makes it any better, but seriously man, you should ask her out. You haven't been yourself since she came, and if you just ask her out, if she says no, then you're just finished with it."

"Okay, so I'll try then."

%&%&%&

When everybody stood up for the bride Gabrielle was the first one to come inside, then Ginny, and last Hermione. All of them had different dresses, but all of them in a purple colour. Then last Fleur came together with her father.

Hermione looked stunning; she wore a dark purple dress that reached down to the floor, the skirt falling around her legs beautifully. The bodic looked like it was black, with the same purple material in a wrap-up style. It was v-neck and showed of some cleavage, but note more than to make it look classy. It was held up by spaghetti straps and it suited her tan perfectly, he didn't understand what Fleur was complaining about. Her bushy hair was tamed and hung down in soft curls instead, she wore a bit make up, but not much. It suited her he thought.

Sure Fleur looked beautiful too, or maybe she just used her veela powers on him?

He stared at Hermione the whole sermony, just barley noticing Harry, in his disguise did just the same, only at Ginny.

%&%&%&

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione asked Ron later on, after the dinner that had been insufferable; he didn't even get to sit at the same table as her.

"No, sit down if you want."

"So, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" she asked after sitting down.

"Harry and Ginny took of somewhere, didn't want to disturb them. So you're having a good time?"

"Mostly, but this guy, what's his name, Victor something keeps asking me do dance all the time, it gets rather annoying," she told him, obviously bothered.

"You want to take a walk with me? I need to clear my thoughts a bit,"

"Sure, I'd love to," she told him and the two walked out of the tent together.

They walked away from the rest of the guests and ended up near the pond.

"I'm going to miss it here," Hermione said quiet. She sat down underneath one of the big trees and looked at the pond.

"Really?" Ron asked hopeful.

"Yeah, it's going to be sad to leave, I'm going home tomorrow. My parents want me to spend the rest of the vacation with them, since they don't seem me much through the school year. I'm going to miss this place... and you," she blushed.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Yeah, and the others, I really like it here, you're family are so nice and it's so home-y here."

"Well, you're already writing Harry and Ginny, so you don't mind me, eh, writing to you do you?" he sounded unsure.

"Of cores not Ron,"

"Good, 'coz I'm going to miss you too when you leave to Beauxbatons y'know," he admitted.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not going back to Beauxbatons, my parents have decided to transfer me to Hogwarts, they want me closer home."

"That's great 'Mione!" he exclaimed "then we'll probably have classes together and stuff," his ears turned red at the tip.

"It's rather embarrassing, I don't really know many people there and I probably need to get sorted together with the 1st years. But I'm glad I get to go there too, 'coz then I'm closer to you," she blushed herself.

Then their lips meet in a sweet kiss. His hand went into her hair and she put her arms around his neck. It was a long kiss, and when he ran his tongue over here lips she opened her mouth and their tongues meet in a battle of dominance. It was first when they got up from air they made eye contact.

Hermione blushed and Ron looked uncomfortable, "um, Hermione I really, really like you. Wanbemgrl?"

"What's that Ron? I can't understand," she told him, looking confused.

He cleared his throat before he spoke again, "You want to be my girl?" he asked, his ears turned red yet again.

She plunge herself at him and kissed him. "Yes Ron, I thought you were never going to ask."

He took her hand, "so, you want to go back?"

"I don't really want to, but I think we should I am maid of honour after all."

They got up from the ground and Ron helped her with brushing grass of her dress before they headed back to the tent. When they got back it had started to get dark outside and they found Harry and Ginny at their table, talking with a girl with blonde hair.

"Where did you two take off to?" Ginny asked them as they sat down, she noticed they sat close together, hand in hand.

"Oh, Ron and I decided to take a walk," Hermione answered.

"Oh, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood, she's a friend of us, from Ravenclaw," Harry told her. "Luna, this is Hermione Granger, she goes to Beauxbatons, she's a friend of Fleur."

"Harry, I need to tell you something," Hermione looked a bit unsure, Ron squeezed her hand to make her tell.

"I'm going to transfer to Hogwarts, my parents have already talked to professor Dumbledore about it, and he said he'd be pleased to let me transfer."

"Really, that's great Hermione!" Ginny squealed, obviously happy to have her at Hogwarts, got up and gave her a hug. Hermione let go of Ron's hand and hugged her back. When Ginny let go of her she took Ron's hand again, like if she'd let go he'd disappear and it would all just be a dream.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere 'Mione, I'm just here."

**A/N: So, what do you think about chapter 9? Please review and tell me, 'coz I really appreciate it when you do. I think the next chapter is also going to be a bit from the wedding, not sure yet, but I'll decide soon. Nope, I hadn't forgotten this story, can't forget this story when it's the one I enjoy the most to write at this time :) Take time to check out my other Ron/Hermione stories, I'm working on a second chapter to A Broom shed right now, so you have something to look forwards to, other than the next chapter of this story of cores :) **

**Oh, and less than 2 months until DH part 1 =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ron smiled to himself, the night had been wonderful. He and Hermione had kept lose to each other the whole night. He was rather surprised when Viktor Krum, the quiddich star had asked Hermione to dance and she had answered that she had already said no so many times you would think he would have gotten the point. Wow, she really wanted to be with him rather than a quiddich star?

"Hey you," Hermione smiled as she came up to him again.

"Hi,"

"Common," she dragged him off his seat and out to the dance floor.

"Seriously, I'm no good dancer," he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Just relax, and Harry told me you had a fun time dancing with McGonnagle," she teased.

"Harry is now officially the-boy-who-live-only-to-be-killed-by-his-best-mate," Ron declared as he placed a hand at Hermione' waist and held her hand in his other.

%&%&%&

"Ronald, I think it's time for bed," his mother told him, Harry, Hermione and Ginny when almost everyone else had left or headed to bed.

"Sure mum," he answered as he stifled a yawn.

"I think your mom is right Ron," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, well good night then," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and the two of them walked into the Burrow, leaving Hermione and Ron at a table all alone.

Ron got up from his seat. "So, I guess we should be heading to bed too?" he asked her. She nodded, "yes I need to get up early tomorrow. My parents are picking me up at 11," she said sadly.

"Bugger, I had totally forgotten you were going home... Promise me you'll wake me before you go home, I want to say goodbye," he told her shyly.

She stood up too, took his hand and entwined their fingers. "I promise."

They walked over the grass and inside the Burrow, to find the place in a strange silence. "Wow, people must be really tired," Ron said as they began to climb the stairs. "Then let us take advantage of it," Hermione said as she stopped, a step above him, making him almost walk into her.

"Ey?"

She leant against him, she was about as tall as he was now. Her lips meet his and captured his in a heated kiss.

"I liked that," he whispered when their lips parted.

"Me too," she answered with a teasing voice. "And dibs for the bathroom," she added.

"No fair," he pouted. That was one of the things he hated about the Burrow, they had always been many people there, but only one bathroom, and now with all the guests for the wedding it was impossible to have more than 15 minutes there anytime.

"If you're nice I might let you brush your teeth with me," she teased. She took his hand again and started to climb the rest of the stairs. When they were outside Ginny's room they stopped and snogged there for a bit, still enjoying to not haven anyone else around.

"Night 'Mione."

"Good night Ronald," she told him before giving him a peek on the lips.

%&%&%&

Ron woke up the next morning, the sun shining through the window and onto his face.

He suddenly became really awake. Hermione! What time was it?

He grasped for his wand, Merlin, he couldn't believe it!

It wasn't more than 07:12.

He turned round and tried to go back to sleep, but no, the one thing he trusted he would always be able to do, failed now. But it was first when he heard steps he really did get up. He didn't even bother to change from his pyjamas.

He slowly opened the door, not to wake Harry and stepped downstairs.

He looked into the kitchen, expecting to find his mother there, but no sight of her. He walked across the hall and popped his head into the living room to find Hermione curled up on the couch with a book in her lap.

When he stepped inside she looked up from her book and blushed a bit when she saw it was him.

He walked barefoot over the floor and sat down next to her, he put his arm around her waist and put her book down on the table in front of the couch.

"Good morning," he whispered into her hair.

"Good morning Ron," she answered him with a smile on her lips. She moved closer and gave him a brief kiss.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs packing?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to wake Ginny, and I have packed most of my stuff anyways," she answered him lightly.

"It seems like you can't wait to get out of here," Ron teased her.

"You know that's not the case Ronald, I love it here and you know that. I just like to be ahead of things."

"I'm just teasing Hermione, you shouldn't take everything I say so serious. In case, Harry wouldn't have been sleeping in his camp bed, he would be dead," he added, making her laugh a bit.

She snuggled closer to him, "yeah, well, you shouldn't be mean to your girlfriend," she winked at him.

"Oh, did you hear that George? Ickle Ronniekins has a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, it couldn't be Granger could it? 'Coz a redhead with frizzy hair wouldn't look good y'know" George answered his twin, pretending to not have seen Ron and Hermione on the couch.

"Oi! Stop it you two!" Ron said angry. The twins only laughed at their brother, finding his short temper to be in their advantage as always.

Hermione held Ron down to the couch as he began to get up, probably to do something to his brothers that wouldn't be done if she had something to say in the matter. And as Ron's girlfriend she found that she had something to say in the matter when they were teasing them both.

The twins turned around as soon as they smelled food, luckily Hermione thought.

"Ron, promise you'll write me," she asked him pleadingly when the twins had left.

"I promise 'Mione, if you promise to write me back," he gave her a kiss on the head.

%&%&%&

"Bye 'Mioen," he gave her a quick kiss.

"Goodbye Ronald," she gave him a hug. "Don't forget to write me," she whispered so only he could hear her.

"I won't forget 'Mione," he answered quiet. He let her out of his embrace and she walked to the car where her parents were waiting for her.

"Remember to owl me about shopping then!" he called after her. They had already planned to meet for shopping school supplies together. They would meet in Diagon Ally, maybe even invite Ginny and Harry along too.

Hermione got into the car and waved at him as her father started the car and began to drive awy from Ron.

She looked back until they turned to the left and the Burrow and Ron became hidden behind a hill.

She already missed him.

The whole week seemed like a dream to her, a distant dream that only existed in her head, but she knew it was true.

It was all true, Ronald Bilius Weasley were her boyfriend.

And she would attend her 7th school year with him at Hogwarts.

She sighted and thought about his smell, the smell that made her feel safe.

"So Hermione, tell me about everything," her mother had turned around and was now facing her. However she already knew her mother had sensed something already.

"It was wonderful, like a dream" was all she said.

Her mother smiled gleeful at her, oh, how wonderful it was to be young and in love.

**A/N: What do you think? I think I managed just fine... Did use some time on this chapter thought, I just wasn't really pleased with how it turned out, but I hope I manage to save it before I posted it... Yeah, I've re-written this chapter some times...**

**Please review, it's what keeps me going =) and thanks to everyone who has already done so, I've noticed I've gotten lot's of response in different ways recently and that's the way I like it =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Dear Ronald,_

_although I guess you prefer Ron. It's quiet over here, not really much happening. Mom and dad are at work during the day and I spend most of my time reading. I can't wait to get my schoolbooks so that I can get a jumpstart on the schoolwork. What about meeting in Diagon Alley two weeks before we leave to Hogwarts? I'll ask Harry and Ginny too if you want, or it could always be just the two of us too._

_I miss you terribly, it's weird how you can get attached to someone in such a short time. I can't wait to see you again. _

_Yesterday when I came home a letter was waiting for me, it was from Professor Dumbledore. He wants to meet me, it said to owl him about a meeting, and it had to be before I went to buy my books. I don't know why, and I find it a bit strange. However I hope there's nothing wrong, because I can't wait to go to Hogwarts with you guys._

_How are you and your family? I haven't spoken to anyone after I left, although I'm expecting a letter from Fleur to tell me about their honeymoon. I hope everyone is well and that you're all enjoying your vacation,_

_Hugs and kisses, Hermione_

Ron read through the letter once more, it made him sad and happy at the same time. She missed him, that was good, but she wasn't there with him and the letter made it all the more real, and that was sad.

He picked up the photo of Hermione that came along with the letter. It was a wizard one, with Hermione laughing. She was wearing a white summer dress that looked good on her and her bushy hair were hanging wildly around her shoulders. Merlin, he missed her.

He got up from his bed, walked over to his desk and sat down. He opened one of the drawers and picked up some parchment and a quill before he began to write a reply to her letter.

It took him ages to finish it, making it sound sweet and trying to make her understand that he missed her a lot.

When he finished it he read through it once more just to be sure he was actually finished then he went to find Pig so he could send it to her right away.

%&%&%&

When Hermione heard the noise of something tapping the window she got up from her position in the chair and opened the window to have Pig, Ron's little owl fly inside.

Pig sat down on the table in the middle of the room, Hermione walked over to him after having closed the window and untied the letter that was on Pig's leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yes, I do prefer Ron, and everything is good over here. Harry and Ginny spends a lot of time together, I guess I feel a bit left out without you here. However I appreciate that they're both trying to include me. Yesterday we played quiddich in one of the open places right by the pond. And I couldn't help to think of how you would rather dance with me than with Krum in the wedding._

_Mom's fussing about all the cleaning that had to be done after the wedding, I can't understand why she wants it all to be done the muggle way, it just takes so bloody much time (yeah, I know, language)and it's not like I have anything against muggles, you know that better than anyone. _

_I miss you more than you could probably understand, and I know how you feel with getting so attached to someone in such a short time, but I have to admit I liked you from the weary first moment I laid my eyes on you. I can't wait to see you again and get to touch your hair and your soft skin. Kiss your lips again. _

_I'm up for shopping the day you suggested, and you can ask Harry and Ginny too if you want. I don't really mind as long as I get to see you again. Actually Ginny was talking about writing you soon, so you'll probably hear from her sooner rather than later._

_I can't wait for you to go to Hogwarts with us, we're going to have so much fun, all of us. I do suspect that you get sorted into Ravenclaw, most of the brainies does, but I have to say it would be absolutely wicked if you got sorted into Gryffindor, just like me and Harry (or was it Harry and I?)_

_I'm looking forwards to go shopping with you, what about meeting in The Leakey Cauldron at noon? Please tell if that's okay for you, if it is we can have lunch together. _

_About the letter from Dumbledore I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, he probably wants to give you an award or something already, 'coz you're so smart 'Mione._

_Love Ron_

**A/N: This chapter was a bit short… but the next is going to be longer than normal, so you have something to look forwards to. I'm not going to write a chapter for each day they're apart, but it'll be a couple maybe. **

**Super, mega thanks to all of you guys who review, you guys make my day brighter =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ron!" Hermione jumped up from her seat in the Leaky Cauldron when Ron came out of the fireplace. Soon after followed Ginny and Harry too.

"Hermione," Ron's face lit up when he spotted her. He quickly walked over to her and swept her off her feet in a tight embrace.

Harry and Ginny gave each other a knowingly smile and entwined their fingers.

Ron let his girlfriend go and the tips of his ears turned red.

"I've missed you Ron," Hermione told him quietly.

"I've missed you too 'Mione," he answered her. She stood on her toes to reach up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Common you lovebirds," Harry said in a fake annoyed voice and Ginny gave them a 'yeah, I know he's annoying himself' look.

"Actually, could you guys go ahead? There's something I need to tell Ron," Hermione said to Harry and Ginny. They just shrugged.

"We'll meet you outside Flourish & Blotts, is 20 minutes enough time?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, see you guys then." Harry and Ginny walked to the entrance towards Diagon Alley and disappeared through a door.

Hermione gave Ron a sign to follow her and they sat down round a small table in one of the corners, a bit hidden from everyone else.

"What?" Ron looked a bit worried at her, but she smiled at him. She took his large hand in her petite one over the table. "It's nothing bad Ronald, it's actually rather good. I meet with Dumbledore."

"How did it go?" by now Ron was quiet curious.

"It was rather educational, McGonnagle showed me Hogwarts, told me most of the important stuff and so on. Then she took me to meet Dumbledore in his office. I got sorted into Griffyndor, and I was asked to be Head Girl!"

The last part came out as a squeak. "Congrats 'Mione," he got up and gave her a hug. "I know you deserve it, and you're in Gryffindor, that's just bloody awesome!"

%&%&%&

"There they are," Ginny told Harry as she pointed out Ron and Hermione among the other wizards and witches in Diagon Alley. Ron's red hair was easy to spot above everyone else's heads and next to him they barley spotted some bushy hair. As they got closer they saw that the couple was deeply in conversation as they walked towards them, hand in hand.

"Aww, isn't this cute? Ron's finely maturing," Ginny's voice was for once not dripping with sarcasm as she talked about her brother maturing. It seemed like he had a special glow to him these days, and Ginny suspected it was because of Hermione.

Her brother had felt a bit left out at the end of the school year when several of their friends started to pair up, just like Harry and Ginny and he was left alone. Ginny had felt a bit bad for him. Even thought she didn't like to admit it she loved her brother deeply, he had been the one closes to her age and before Ron had gone to Hogwarts the two of them had spent lots of time together.

"Hey! You two in this world?" Harry shouted at them.

"Oh, sorry Harry, didn't see you two," Hermione blushed a bit and the four of them steppe inside Flourish & Blotts.

They all found the books they needed for the school year and Hermione made the rest of them wait for her as she found some other books she decided to buy.

"Everyone got what they needed of books?" she asked once again, just to be sure everyone had what they needed.

"Yup Hermione, just like last time you asked" Harry answered as he opened the door so they could go outside.

"What's up next?" Ginny asked, looking longingly over at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Hermione need robes, I could take her to Madame Malkin's while you and Harry go do something else if you want. I need a new robe myself," Ron added.

"Yeah, sure. I think Gin wants a Sundae," Harry teased her.

"Yeah, well, my brother's no better," Ginny huffed, taking the Harry's teasing the wrong way.

"If he keeps teasing you, I'll teach you some funny words in French" Hermione whispered and made them both burst out giggling.

"What you girl's talking about?" Ron asked, but Harry interrupted before the girls could say anything.

"Never mind Ron, I'll take Ginny to a Sundae, just take Hermione to Madame Malkin's and we'll meet up a Florean's later." Harry took Ginny's hand and dragged her away.

Hermione took Ron's hand and he led her to Madame Malkin's.

%&%&%&

"You sure you don't want to come have dinner with us at the Burrow?" Ron asked Hermione pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I promised my parents I would be home to dinner. My uncle and aunt are coming over and I barely see them as it is. I would love to, but I simply can't," she answered him. She looked sad to have to say no, no doubt she wanted to come home with him and spend some more time with him.

"I have something to you though," she told him.

"Hey Ron! Are you coming?" Ginny asked him. She and Harry was standing by the fireplace, ready to floo back to the Burrow.

"Just go you guys, I want to say goodbye to Hermione. Tell mom I'll be home soon," he said without taking his eyes away from Hermione.

"Okay, but don' take too long or else mom's going to have a fit and come and get you," Ginny warned him before she grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, Harry following her shortly after.

"Where was I?" Hermione asked him.

"You said you had something for me…" Ron answered her.

"Oh, yeah." She opened her handbag that hand over her shoulder and searched through it. At last she picked something out of it.

"Here," she handed him her iPod. "I can't take it Hermione, it's yours," He placed his hands around her, the one holding the iPod and pushed her hand back towards her.

"I'm not giving it to you, but I thought you could borrow it, until we leave to Hogwarts. Then you'll have something to remind you of me," she blushed lightly.

She gave him one earplug and put the other in her own ear. "I made us a special playlist, songs that remind me of you, and some songs I hope remind you of me."

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend__  
__Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to__  
__I'm looking for someone who won't pretend__  
__Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you___

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel__  
__Someone who can keep it real__  
__And who knows the way, the way I like to it have my way__  
__And I'm looking for someone who takes me there__  
__Wants to share, shows he cares__  
__I'm thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for___

_Is it you? Is it you? Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for__  
__Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?__  
__Is it you? Is it you? Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for__  
__Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?___

_I'm looking for someone to share my pain__  
__Someone who I can run to, who will stay with me when it rains__  
__Someone who I can cry with through the night__  
__Someone who I can trust who's heart is right__  
__And I'm looking for someone___

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel__  
__Someone who can keep it real__  
__And who knows the way, the way I like to have it my way__  
__And I'm looking for someone who takes me there__  
__Wants to share, shows he cares__  
__I'm thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for___

_Is it you? Is it you? Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for__  
__Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?__  
__Is it you? Is it you? Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for__  
__Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?___

_Someone who won't take for granted__  
__How much I care__  
__(How much I care)__  
__And appreciates that I'm there__  
__Someone who listens__  
__And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share___

_Is it you? Is it you? Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for__  
__Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?__  
__Is it you? Is it you? Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for__  
__Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?_

She took out the earplug when the song finished.

"You need to go, your mom'll come look for you soon."

"Probably," he agreed.

"Write me," she reminded him.

"I'll never forget love," he cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her deeply before he brought her closer for a hug. His arms remained around her for a long time as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'll see you soon love," he told her before he gave her a hast kiss and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Bye Ron."

"Bye 'Mione," he answered before he spoke out loud, "the Burrow."

A/N: That was the next chapter… Oh, honestly, everybody should have seen it coming that Hermione became Head Girl… So, who is Head Boy then? You'll find out soon enough. This chapter was actually longer than intended, it's about 500 words more than I usually write, but the song is quite long.

Oh, and to all of you guys who has reviewed, thanks a lot! And to Big Karlos, reviews never takes too much time, I love it and you actually managed to make my day before I got to school (that doesn't happen a lot)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione glanced around nervous, it was only about 10 more minutes until the Hogwarts Express left platform 9 ¾, and she had yet not seen Ron, Ginny nor Harry.

She shifted between looking at her wristwatch and the wall where she knew they would come from.

8 more minutes.

She would need to head into the Head's compartment soon, she was dying to know who the Head Boy was.

5 more minutes.

Red hair came through the wall, followed by more red hair, raven hair and yet more red hair.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and last Mrs. Weasley.

She smiled a huge grin when she saw that Ron had spotted her. She waved at him and he waved back, but she didn't have time to talk to them. She gave him a sign that she was going to board the train.

Hermione walked the halls of the train, past the prefect's compartments and to the end at the front. Where she knew the Head's compartment was. She opened the door, but there was no one there.

She gave a sight and entered. She sat down on one of the seats and reached for her book that had been lying on a seat since she brought her trunk into the compartment, it had been empty when she came there.

She was deep into her book when someone knocked on the door, and she looked up to see Ron smiling outside the door, through the window.

Ron opened the door and walked inside and sat down next to her.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted her before he brought his lips to meet her's.

"Ron, we shouldn't be doing this here, you shouldn't even be here, it's the Head's compartment," she pointed out to him.

"So? I can snog you wherever I want 'Mione, you're my girlfriend," he noticed she blushed.

"Yes, I am your girlfriend Ronald, but the Head Boy'll probably get here any minute and I don't want to be taken as a scarlet woman my first day at Hogwarts," she untangled his hands from her hair and tried to make him get up.

"The Head Boy already is here," he smiled suggestively at her.

"Ron, stop mocking around and get yourself over to the prefect's compartment before I have to hex you," she told him in a strict voice.

"Thanks 'Mione, I feel like you really believe in me now," he told her in a slightly hurt voice.

He pulled something up from his pocket and slung it into her lap.

Hermione gasped, and looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Ronald, why didn't you tell me?"

He looked up at her and her eyes were sad, he kind of hoped it was because she hadn't believed him.

"I wanted to tell you 'Mione, honestly, but I wanted to tell you face to face. Not write it in a letter, and I wanted it to be a suprise too y'know? I wanted you to be happy for me," he added the last part quietly. His face turned downwards to the floor again.

Hermione closed some of the space between them and cupped his face in her hands to make him look at her.

"Ron, listen to me, okay? I was surprised, I was suprised since you hadn't told me and I do believe you, in you. You have thought me so much about myself that I wouldn't know if it wasn't for you and you mean a lot to me. I'm really happy about this." She closed even more of the space between them and kissed him soft on the lips.

"Now get changed into your uniform so that I can put that Head Boy badge on you before we have to meet with all the prefects" she looked him into the eyes and gave him a smile with her perfect white pearls.

"I'll have to go fetch my robes, I left my trunk with Harry and Ginny." He proceeded to get up, but Hermione stopped him before he managed. She gave him a passionate kiss.

"Hurry back then, because I haven't seen my boyfriend for a long time and I can't wait to snog him senseless in our own compartment," she playfully bit his lower lip before she let him go.

"I'll be right back love," he winked at her before he got out and closed the door to their compartment. He stopped briefly outside the door and gave her another wink and a wave through the glass in the door before he moved out of her view.

Hermione picked up the badge that was now lying in the empty seat and stared at it.

Truth to be told, she was quite scared right now. When she had been to Hogwarts McGonnagle had shown her the Head's quarter. It was two bedrooms, one for the Head Girl and one for the Head Boy, each with their own bathroom, and the bedrooms were connected with a common room they were going to share.

She was scared because it would be like living with him, and that was scary in itself to live only with a boy, none the less when the boy was your boyfriend. But she was also scared because she wasn't so sure they would always be together, what if they broke up? That would only be really embarrassing when they shared a common room, there was no way to avoid each other then. Not that she wanted to break up with him. No, if she could decide they would stay together forever. It was something about him that made her feel so brave and yet safe at the same time. She felt pretty with him there and she felt more girly than ever.

She sat down on the same seat as before and put her feet up in the other seat before she stroke over the badge. They had to try and make the best out of it, she was going to make the best out of it.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I figured I might needed something more from Hermione's perspective since most have been kind of from Ron's... I wanted them to bicker a bit (isn't really a R/Hr story without) **

**To Big Karol, I realised earlier that I wrote your name wrong, and I'm a bit embarrassed about it... I was just so sure it was Karlos (I know someone named it, probably why) and I'm sorry, but I hope you forgive me ;) You made managed to make my day today to, and I hope you'll keep leaving wonderful reviews as some of you other guys do. I would have quite writing ages ago without you, you're the ones who keep me here at FF. Oh, and I used to love the O.C too actually... A long time since I've watched it now, but before I was absolutely obsessed...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione slumped down in the couch in front of the fireplace in the Head's common room. She was stuffed, the food they served at Hogwarts was a lot different then what she was used to get at Beauxbatons.

She was tired and she had to get up early the next morning for a meeting with McGonnagle. She was going to help her and Ron get settled as Head's and she was going to tell about some of the extra jobs they would get.

Hermione sighted as her eyes began to close, she wanted to just go to bed, but she had promised Ron to wait for him. He was only going to talk to Harry and the other Gryffindor boys for a bit.

She woke when Crookshank curled up in her lap and looked around, Ron wasn't back yet. She glancd at the clock, he should have been back by now.

She lifted Crookshank down on the floor and got up from the couch. She walked over to the portrait and it opened, leading her into the Gryffindor common room.

In one of the chairs were Ron, and around him were some other students she recognised as fellow 7th years and Ginny.

Ron was talking to one of the girls she didn't know by name. Next to the girl was Padma Patil, the prefect that had been nice to her during the meeting under the train ride. She was a bit surprised because of that, because she had heard some of the other prefects say that Padma had been the first choice for Head Girl if Hermione hadn't been there.

Hermione walked over to the group. "Ronald, I've been waiting for you for ages!"

Ron looked up at his girlfriend, and understood at first sight that she was mad at him.

"Sorry 'Mione got caught up here." He looked pleadingly at her, he clearly didn't want to give the other Gryffindor something to gossip about.

"Hello, I'm Lavender Brown," the girl Hermione didn't know said with an almost too sweet smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she answered rudely. "Well, I'm going to bed now," she stated before she turned around and walked back to the portrait that lead to the Head's room.

"Sword in the stone," she said and the portrait swung open. As she entered she heard steps behind her, but she kept on walking into the room, and into her bedroom.

She slung the door, closing it. Just when she had reached her bed she heard a knock.

"Let me in 'Mione," she heard Ron say.

She didn't answer him, just sat there in her bed, staring at the door.

"Alohamora." The door opened and Ron walked over to her. He sat down on his knees in front of her.

"Why are you mad at me?" he looked at her with a pleading look again.

"You said you would come here after talking a bit with your friends and you asked me to wait up for you. I fell asleep and woke up, but you still were outside with the others Ron. And you were talking with _her_, that tart." She glazed hard at him.

"What are you talking about?" he looked like she had been talking o him in French.

"That tart Lavender bloody Brown, she flirted with you whole last year. Back then you ignored it, but now that you have a girlfriend you flirt back," she felt tears stinging in her eyes and she looked down at her feet.

However Ron cupped her face with his hand, "look at me 'Mione." He asked pleadingly, and she did as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'm not flirting with her, I was actually talking with Seamus and I lost track of time. Then he headed up to bed and Lavender asked about you, I let her know I wasn't free. You have to believe me." He looked so honest.

He dried the tears from her face with his thumb before he let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her. "You have to believe me," he said again.

She nodded against his chest, she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Go to bed love, you look tired and we have that meeting tomorrow morning," he let go of her and gave her a peek on the cheek.

"I'll go to bed too, I'm knackered," he got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"I like it when you call me love," she told him in a whisper.

"I'll remember that," he said with his lopsided grin before he left the room and closed the door.

Hermione's first day at Hogwarts had been eventful, and her classes hadn't even begun.

%&%&%&

"Get up Ronald," she shook his shoulder and he stirred before he slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Wha?" He looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"If you don't get your lazy arse up from that bed you're going to be late for our meeting with McGonnagle. Besides, if you're late to the meeting, I'll refuse to kiss you the next two days," she told him with a voice which left no chance to discuss it.

"I'm up, I'm up," he suddenly rushed when she had threatened to not kiss him.

Hermione walked out of his room and let him get in the bathroom, why did she have to get together with the boy who was such a sleepyhead? She was almost never up after half past eight in the morning, and was usually ready for class before everyone anyone else was up.

She sat down in the couch and started to read a book while she waited for Ron to finish up.

He was finished 5 minutes before they were supposed to meet McGonnagle, and demanded a kiss before they left their common room.

They walked the halls in silence and Hermione knocked on the door to McGonnagle's office just on time.

"Come on in," they heard from inside. She opened the door and walked inside the office with Ron after her.

"Sit down, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. We have a lot to discuss before you can head to breakfast."

**A/N: I think I'm going to skip forwards a bit, not too much thought, but I'm not good at coming up with stuff for them to do in class. So you probably won't see much of their classes, but I can promise some studying and a lot of fun, so stay tuned.**

**Thanks to Milan4ever, Avanell and Big Karol, you guys make my day brighter when you keep reading and reviewing. And to you guys who keeps on reading but don't leave reviews, I'll be really happy if you would =)**

**Oh, and I've forgotten to mention it several times now, but I've put up a link to a picture of the dress Hermione wore during the wedding, 'coz I suck at describing dresses in English XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just realised it's Parvati who's in Gryffindor, it was supposed to be her in the last chapter, not Padma... **

**Here is chapter 15, staring Hermione, Ron, a bit evil Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, McGonnagle and the girl's bathroom... R&R**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione was just about to walk out of the toilet stall when she heard voices.

"I can't believe Ron prefers that Granger girl over me." The voice belonged to no other than Lavender Brown, that tart.

"Can't you just leave them alone Lav, I heard Seamus was pretty keen on you." This time it was Parvati Patil. "Ron did ignore you last year too, and then he didn't have a girlfriend, maybe he just doesn't like you."

"Maybe not now, but I'm not giving up that easily Patty, Ron's going to love me even if he likes it or not." Hermione could only imagine the sly smile on Lavender's face.

"Just don't expect me to help you," Parvati said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually Patty, I believe I've had a good start without your help. Who do you think 'accidentally' let it slip to McGonnagle that the Head Boy and Girl were dating?"

"_Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, it have come to me that you two are currently seeing each other, if that's the case I trust you two to behave during your duties as Head Boy and Girl. If I find out you have not, I have to take away your positions." McGonnagle looked at them over the brim of her glasses._

"_We'll make sure to behave Professor," Hermione answered. _

"_I have spoken to some of your old teachers at Beauxbatons, and they all seem to believe you are a hard working girl with the best intensions Ms. Granger. I will trust you, until I have a reason to not do so anymore," McGonnagle said in the same strict voice as always. "Now the two of you should head to breakfast."_

"That wasn't nice of you Lavender."

"I know, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do to get her boy," Lavender replied with her always sweet voice.

Then Hermione heard the sound of footsteps and a door opened and the toilet was left in silence.

Hermione got out from the stall, washed her hands and walked quick towards the Gryffindor common room. She needed to find Ginny quick.

%&%&%&

Hermione didn't let go of Ginny's arm before they were both safe inside the Head's common room.

"What is going on?" Ginny looked concerned at Hermione before she took a seat in the couch next to Hermione.

"That... that tramp!"

"Who Hermione, what happened," Ginny asked her as she made herself comfortable in the couch, facing Hermione.

"It was Lavender, she told McGonnagle about Ron and I. It's not like it is a secret or anything, but she had to go tell! And she doesn't give up, she just need to back of that tart!"

"Hermione dear, your rambling. Tell me what happened, calmly this time please," Ginny looked at her with a comforting smile.

"I was in the girl's bathroom, then Lavender and Parvati came in and they started to talk about Ron and I. Mostly about how Lavender didn't want to give up on Ron, and she told Parvati that it was her who told McGonnagle about us dating and..." Ginny cut her off,

"She said all that? You know what, we need to do something about her, she seriously need to back off. We can't let her walk around and ruin people's relationships, especially your and Ron's." Ginny now had a sly smile on her lips, quite like the one she had earlier imagined Lavender with.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Leave the planning to me Hermione, we just need a perfect occasion to do it all."

%&%&%&

"Hermione, you know first Hogsmead weekend is coming up`, and I kind of wondered if... if you would like to go with me," Ron looked hopeful at her, with a shy smile on his lips.

"Of cores I'm going with you, and Harry and Ginny," she gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek.

"No, I meant... like only the two of us. Like a date. We haven't really had one before and I thought..." he was cut off by Hermione who kissed him.

Her hands wandered into his hair and he put his arms around her waist.

When they came up for air they locked eyes.

"You're so sweet," Hermione began.

"You don't have to say..."

"Just hear me out Ron. You're so sweet, I don't really care about dates and that kind of stuff. It's enough for me to just be with you. I have learned so much about myself in the time we've been together, you mean a lot to me Ron," she hugged him tight, taking in his scent as her face was buried against his chest.

"Hermione, I want to take you on a date. Because you mean a lot to me too," he told her before he kissed the top of her face.

It was in times like these Hermione didn't understand why she had been afraid of living so close to Ron. When they could just sit and relax on the couch in front of the fireplace and enjoy each other's company without anyone interrupting them. She was a lot more open to him than if they shared common room with all the other Gryffindor's.

%&%&%&

Hermione looked up from her book when someone sat down at the same table as her in the library.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry and Ron are out on the quidditch field to train before the outtakes and I need to get my potion's essay done," Ginny said, she sounded frustrated.

"IS something wrong Ginny?" Hermione looked concerned at her friend.

"Nothing else than my stupid brother, his best mate and the fact that they won't let me train with them. Even when Harry's captain of the team," she let out. "Sorry Hermione, I souldn't take it all out on you," she apologised.

"That's what friends are for Gin, and I doubt highly that Harry won't pick you out to the team. I saw you play this summer, you're really good Gin," Hermione took her hand and squeezed her hand reassuring.

"Thanks Hermione, oh, and I know how to get back at Lavender, and I know just when we should do it," she told with an evil grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ron opened the door for Hermione and they walked inside the Three Broomsticks. Most tables were already taken, even though being Head Boy and Girl had its perks, there were downs too. They had to wait for all the 3rd years before they left for Hogsmead. They had to make sure all of them were there when they got to the small village and they would have to make sure they were all back at Hogwarts before they went back.

"I think there's a free table over in the corner," Ron almost screamed to her. It was rather noisy in there and Hermione couldn't understand why Ron had chosen to go there when she had heard there were at least two other places to get something to eat and drink in the small village.

But she didn't want to fight with him on their first date.

She sat down in one of the chairs and Ron pushed it in for her before he went round the table and sat down on the other side.

She looked around and saw lots of people she recognized. Among them Ginny and Harry some tables away from them. She looked away rather quick when she remembered Ginny's plan as to how get Lavender to give up on ruining her and Ron's relationship.

"You okay?" Ron looked at her with a concerned smile.

"Yeah, just thinking," she answered, not wanting him to worry, nor find out about the plan. She found it rather childish and was still hoping to change Ginny's mind about it.

"I'll go get us something to drink, yeah? Butterbeer's okay?" he stood up from his chair, now with a shy smile.

"Yes, butterbeer's fine," she answered him lightly.

Ron got up and walked over to the bar. In the corner of her eye she saw Ginny got up from her chair and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey, you fine?"

"Yeah, you're sure it's no other way to make Lavender back off? I'm not really comfortable with your idea Ginny," Hermione looked pleadingly over at Ginny.

"You'll thank me when she does, oh, and I know just where to get what you need. I'll take you there when you and my brother is finished with the snogging."

"I'm not showing affection in public places Ginny," Hermione told her, matter-of-factley.

"Yeah, sure, but here comes my brother. That's my cue to leave," Ginny gave Hermione a quick good luck hug before she went back to Harry.

Ron came back to her and put down two butterbeer's before he sat down again.

"What were you and Gin talking about?"

"You shouldn't be so nosy," she joked. "Just girl stuff really. But Ginny needs me to come do something with her before we head back to school, is that okay? I doubt she needs lots of time. Just give us like, 20 minutes or something?" She waved her long lashes and pouted.

"Sure, I guess I could always take a look inside the quidditch shop," he smiled his lopsided grin at her.

"Thanks," she gave him a big smile and squeezed his hand.

Ron leaned over the small table and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

When they parted Hermione let out a sight in frustration.

"What love?" Ron looked questioning over at her, hoping she wasn't tired of their relationship already.

"I just have to admit Ginny was right, I do want to snog you, even in public places," she told him, making his ears turn pink.

%&%&%&

"Hey Harry?" Ron looked over at Harry after their first quidditch practise, they were now on their way back to the Gryffindor tower to clean up before lunch.

"Yeah?" Harry looked back at Ron.

"Is there going to be a party at Halloween, like last year?" Ron's eyes wandered from Harry and towards the castle.

"I think so, in case we have to plan it, yeah? 'Coz we're the 7th years now. Why are you asking?" Harry tried to catch Ron's eyes, but he wouldn't meet them.

"Oh, no reason really. I just want to be a bit more prepared this year," Ron stated.

"I thought about going down to the costume shop in Hogsmead and buy a new one this year, why don't you come with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure mate, I think I have money to that actually. Bill paid me for helping him out with Shell Cottage this summer," Ron fumbled with his broom.

"So, it's not because you want to impress Hermione?" Harry eyed up his friend.

"Er, not at all, I think I've managed fine without," Ron walked up the last steps to the door which lead inside Hogwarts and Harry followed him.

When they came into the Gryffindor common room they split and Harry walked up the staircase to the 7th year dorm room and Ron walked through the portrait to the Head's common room. When he came inside he was meet by Hermione, who sat at a table, studying. Her face buried deep in a thick book.

"Hi love," he walked over to her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, you're finished training already?" She looked up from her book and her eyes followed him as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Yeah, Harry thought we'd rather have a extra practice tomorrow rather one really long today," he opened the door to his room and disappeared inside for a short while, only to be back moments later without his broom.

"But I need to take a shower, unless you'd rather want me to head to lunch like this love." He was wet, because it had been raining outside, he was sweating and dirt was covering his pants up to the knees.

"Sure, I'll wrap up this and then we can head to lunch together," she replied, her face again buried in one of the books.

"Yeah, you do that," he said before he closed the door to his room, got out some clean clothes and left to take a shower.

**A/N: Just finished this chapter, but wanted to post it now, 'coz I'm quite busy tomorrow and I'll leave for the weekend tomorrow night. Won't be back home before Sunday evening and I'll leave my computer with word on it home... So most likely no updates from me before Monday sometime, and then I'll be back at school, so probably won't update so often.**

**Next chapter I have planned out in my head, the Halloween party, Ginny's plan and lot's of funny moments :P Stay tuned and leave some of those wonderful reviews for me, you know you want to :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up on her birthday.

She looked out the window and found that it was one of the rare sunny days during September in the UK. The sky was blue and clear of skies, it looked perfect.

And she was 18, finally counted as an adult in both the wizard and the muggle world.

As she was about to get up from bed someone knocked on the door.

"Common in," she said as she was positive it was Ron. No one else knew the password to their common room except McGonnagle.

The door opened and Ron came in, obviously just out of bed himself. His hair was messy and he wore nothing more than his pyjamas pants, much to her liking.

"Hey birthday girl," he came over to her, sat down on the edge of her bed and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning," she answered him.

He gave her a tight hug before she lifted the covers to make him come in there with her, she wanted to be close to him, feel the smell of him and his body heat.

"Look," Ron pointed out some presents on her trunk that was standing in front of the foot end of her bed.

"Which one's from you? I want to open it first," she told him with excitement in her voice.

"Actually..." he sounded a bit nervous. "There isn't one from me there. The only Hogsmead visit we've had I spent with you and when you took off with Ginny I had to help a first grader find his friends... so I haven't really had the time to buy you one. But I thought it was okay, since we're aloud to go down to Hogsmead today. Then we could spend the day together and I could buy you a present," he finished off.

"Oh, that's okay," she said, but she sounded a bit disappointed.

"I hope you're not mad love, I guess I could have borrowed Harry's cloak and sneaked out..." Harry had told Hermione about the cloak some years earlier, they used to write letters during the school year and he often told her about what he and Ron did.

"You should do no such thin Ronald Weasley! It's against the rules and you are Head Boy, what would McGonnalge have said if she found out?" Hermione said in a strict voice. Ron laughed.

"I'm just kidding 'Mione," he told her before he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

%&%&%&

"Ginny, I need you to help me to choose something to buy Hermione!" Ron grabbed his sister arm while they were walking down to Hogsmead. Harry and Hermione were walking in front of them, talking about something they had learned the day before in Defence against the dark arts.

"Why haven't you bought something earlier?" she looked at him with a sceptical look.

"Because..." he said something she couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Because I kind of forgot, and I remembered it last night when it was too late to head down to Hogsmead." Ron's head was bowed and he looked down at his feet.

"Well, then I guess I have to save you," Ginny said after a letting out a sight. "Do you think we could get Harry to distract her for a while? Tell her he wants to show her the Shrieking Shack or something? I know her and she will try to find out what you buy her if she knows you're going to buy her something."

"Sure, could you ask Harry? Because he'd probably just yell at me for forgetting, she's like a sister to him..." Ron rambled nervously.

"You're really sinking so low that you ask me for two favours?" she smiled evilly at him.

Ron gulped hard. "I t-think so."

%&%&%&

"I'm not sure Gin, I want something sweet y'know? Something that means something to her," Ron told her after they had searched through the whole bookshop in Hogsmead and yet they hadn't found something to give Hermione in birthday present.

"Like what? You two don't know each other that well, I bet I know her better than you really," Ginny stated.

"Then you could tell me about her then, like, mm... What kind of muggle stuff does she like?" Ron asked her as they walked out of the bookstore and down a street.

As they passed a window Ginny suddenly stopped.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed, Harry could only distract Hermione for so long.

"Look!" Ginny pointed at something that was on display.

"Okay...?" Ron didn't understand why Ginny got so excited over such a small thing.

"Bloody hell Ron! Do I have to drag you inside?" Ginny asked him before she grabbed his arm to take him inside the shop.

%&%&%&

"Just a little longer," Ron told Hermione as they walked along the Black Lake.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him as she played with their entwined fingers.

"Me and Harry found this place a couple of years ago, no one else comes here so no one is going to disturb us. I want it to be just the two of us," he told her with a lopsided grin. They had left Hogsmead shortly after Ron had bought her the present. He had yet to give it to her, and he wanted it to just be the two of them when he did.

The rest of the trip was made in a comfortable silence.

Ron's free hand was in his pocket, fumbling with a small box.

They passed some branches and Hermione's face turned into one gigantic smile.

"How... how did you find this?"

"Oh, me and Harry..."

"It's 'Harry and I'" she corrected him.

"Well, anyways, we stumbled upon it when we hiding from my brothers once, Fred and George were planning to play some trick on Harry and Seamus told us about it..."

It was an open are with green grass and some stones along the water. Ron led Hermione to a big rock and they sat down.

"What do you think of your birthday so far?" He looked down at her before snaking his arm around her waist.

"It has been pretty good, but why did you get Harry to show me the Shrieking Shack? It was rather pointless as he has already told me about your 3rd year, and what were you and Ginny doing?"

Ron scratched the back of his neck.

"Ehm, you see, Ginny she kind of helped me to pick out a gift for you. I'm no good at that kind of stuff," he said quiet as he blushed.

Hermione kissed his red cheek, "you know I don't really need a gift, right?"

"Well, you seemed so disappointed this morning when I told you I didn't have one for you," he said as he caught her soft brown eyes.

"I know, but I'm reasonable, I really hope you didn't buy anything too expensive for me, because I've got to admit I have no idea about what to buy for you either," she reassured him.

"Close your eyes," he suddenly told her.

She eyed him for a couple of seconds before she did as she was told.

Ron brought the little box up from his pocket and opened it, without much sound he held it up in front of her face, not far away, but far enough to make her actually see what it was.

"Now open," he told her with a big smile even thought she couldn't see it.

She did as she was told. "How... how do you know?" she looked at him with an expression he hadn't seen her with before, and he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Oh, em... Ginny told me it was your patronus. I wanted to give you something that meant something to you." He blushed again.

"Could you put it on? I love it Ron," she told him before she locked her lips to his.

When they pulled away from each other Ron picked up the silver necklace with the otter from it's box and put it on around Hermione's neck.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione," he told her in a whisper.

"Thanks Ron, I really love it," she answered him.

"You don't need to thank 'Mione, I would do anything to make you smile like now," he cupped her face and they shared a short but meaningful kiss.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm sorry for taking so long, it was really supposed to be up on Monday, but I've been busy and way too tired to finish it, but here it is. And I know I said this chapter would be the Halloween party and Ginny's plan, but I decided to wait with that, so that I could write about Hermione's birthday and then I could post the Halloween chapter closer to Halloween. Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Common Hermione, you look gorges!" Ginny tried to tell Hermione.

"I absolutely do not! I look like a scarlet woman!" Hermione exclaimed.

The whole thing, the whole stupid thing was Ginny's idea. Ginny's brilliant idea about how to get Lavender to back off.

"It's too late to change your mind now, anyway," Ginny told her as she pushed the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room open.

It felt like everything stopped when the portrait opened and everyone spotted them.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her inside the room with her.

Hermione couldn't move, she had never liked being watched by big crowds and felt bothered by all the attention. Ginny on the other hand seemed to like all the attention.

Then Harry came over to them, he was dressed as a famous quidditch player, he said hello before he dragged Ginny over to the dance floor.

Hermione looked after her friend, who were dressed as an elf in a short green dress, flowers in her hair and her ears bewitched to look like elf ears for the night.

Hermione glanced at the portrait leading to the head's common room. No one would notice it if she went back inside there would they? She could change and read a book in peace and quiet instead of being stuck at this ridicules party dressed as a scarlet woman.

Really, Ginny had called it a death angel. She was wearing a black dress with straps to hold it in place. A pair of black high heels, dark make up, a pair of big black wings and a white wig with a few black stripes in it.

Just as she was about to turn around another red head walked up to her.

Ron was wearing a white striped suit, a red shirt with black tie and a hat. He looked unmistakably like a gangster from an old muggle movie.

"Hermione, you look... gorges," he said, but it sounded like he had wanted to say something else.

Hermione blushed, Ron's opinion was the only one that really mattered to her. "Thanks," she answered him quietly.

"You want to dance?" he asked her, looking rather nervous.

"Sure," she took his hand and he led her over to an open space in the middle of the room.

The place had been cleared of furniture to give the 5th, 6th and 7th year Griffyndor's somewhere to dance. The Halloween party had been a tradition the last 11 years, and it surprised quite a few of the students that the teachers had never discovered it. Every year the 7th years would plan it and they would party all night long the weekend after Halloween, the case this year, on Halloween. The prefects made sure the 1st through 4th years were gone up to bed while the rest would go get dressed up.

%&%&%&

Ron had just poured two cups with punch, one for Hermione and one for himself, as Lavender had poked him on the shoulder. She was wearing a short white skirt and a white shirt, with way to many buttons undone and a weird little hat with a red cross on it.

"Ron, could you please help me?"

"Um, sure, what do you need help with?" He had put down the two cups on a table and looked around for Hermione, wanting to tell her he'd be with her in a couple of minutes.

"This way," Lavender had grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Fat Lady and outside to the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as she kept dragging him along corridors, at last she opened a door and dragged him through.

When they were inside she cast a silence spell on the door.

It was an empty class room, it was rather dark in there, but he could make out where Lavender was.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her with big eyes. She was pressing him up against the well, herself pressed up against him.

"You know you want to Ron, and Granger can't deny you to do it with me since she's clearly not giving up." She only pressed herself harder against him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone can see your frustrated, sexually frustradet, don't deny it Ron." Lavender grabbed his hand and was about to place it somewhere, Ron didn't want to know where.

He pushed her away from him and he strode over to the door.

As he opened it he looked back at Lavender. "You're just sad, Lavender. I'm happy with Hermione, and if you don't stop trying to break us up, I'll go to McGonnagle. I hope I don't have to, 'coz I'd hate to do it, but if that's the only way you are going to stop, I'll do it," he told her, being more serious than he had ever been before.

%&%&%&

"Where have you been?" Hermione almost attacked him when he got back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Calm down 'Mione, nothing to worry about," he tried to calm her down.

"You just left me here alone, or I was alone, until Seamus decided I were an easy bait and began to flirt with me," she looked madder than he'd ever seen her, and the meant the time he'd walked in on her in the shower during the vacation.

He grew furious too, he was going to kick Seamus' butt.

Hermione seemed to realise what mistake it had been to tell him.

"Please don't Ron, just leave him be. Just dance with me." She took his hand and they walked out on the dance floor.

Ron placed both his hands on her hips and she began to dance to the music. Ron tried to dance a bit too, but he was rubbish at dancing. Sure, he could always dance like they did at the Yule ball, or in weddings, but not to this music. The beat was fast and he had never really danced like that before. He hadn't danced at the Yule ball, at all, nor had he danced the two previous years on the Halloween party, he'd been too busy avoiding Lavender.

"It's not that hard Ron," Hermione told him with a smile.

"I guess you have to show me the," he winked at her and she blushed.

%&%&%&

"Want to get out of here?" Ron asked Hermione when it was getting late, or rather early in the morning.

"Sure, I'm knackered," she told him.

Ron took her hand and led her to the portrait to the head's common room. When they were inside Hermione took of the stupid wings and the bloody wig she had been stuck with the whole night. Her hair was all wet of sweat because it got so hot with the wig and it stuck to her head.

She sat down on the couch and was about to take off her shoes when Ron spoke up, "We're heading out again love."

"Why did you let me take of the wings and the wig then?"

"Were not going back to the party, I want to take you somewhere else," he took her hand and lead her to a portrait that lead directly to one of the halls. They rarely used it, because they usually meet up with Harry or Ginny when they left for meals or class.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him after having walked down a couple of corridors.

"Were going up here," Ron said as they turned to the left and a set of stairs came into view, they were going up a tower.

Ron led her to the top of the Astronomy tower, it was a beautiful night. The moon was almost full and they could see lots of stars in the sky. It was nothing like the city.

"It's beautiful Ron," Hermione looked up at the sky, then at Ron with adoring eyes.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled his lopsided grin before he closed the space between them and he placed his arms around her waist. Hermione was looking out at the sky again, Ron's front to her back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

A couple of minutes later they were sitting on the stone floor, Ron's back against a pillar and Hermione between his legs.

"Ron, where were you before?" Hermione looked over her shoulder and at him.

Ron, who was playing with her hair, took his time before he answered her.

"Don't freak out Hermione, but Lavender brought me to an empty classroom." He could feel Hermione stir.

"Nothing happened, I promise. She was pressing herself on me, trying to tell me I was sexully frustrated..."

"Are you?" The question was unexpected.

"What?"

"Are you sexually frustrated?"

"What would make you think that?" He tried to look into her eyes, but it was rather hard and he settled with holding both her hands again.

"It's just... I'm not ready, and if I keep you from..."

"Stop it Hermione, you know it's not true. I'd wait forever for you, I might want it, but I want it with you. No other girl, you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione blushed when he used her full name, she didn't really know he knew her middle name.

She turned around and sat on her knees in front of him.

"You're so sweet." She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"It's easy to be sweet with you, because I love you," he told her seriously.

**A/N: Aww, don't I just love to leave you guys with cliffies? No, not really, and I promise I'll put up the next chapter soon. I've just been waaaay busy, but I expect it to get better. Sorry, because I said the last chapter would be Ginny's plan to get back at Lavender, but I just had to bring in Hermione's birthday. This was part 1 of the plan, probably some more in the next chapter :) **

**Patrinorama: Thanks, I was going for unique :D I want to write something not everyone has written before me... and sweet just comes without trying when I write Ron and Hermione fic's, I love the pairing and I can't see them any other way then with lot of fluff and sweetness **

**Milan4ever: Thanks, I was just thinking that Ron would forget it, it's just so him to do forget. And the present was supposed to be something else, but my friend suggested it and it seemed like a much better idea then what I originally planned.**

**Gypsy: I'm happy too, because you and some of the others leave revives for me :D**


End file.
